Eventually
by RedLyxnVanGiruet
Summary: Giruet, orphaned as a child, realizes he was meant for something else, being a space pirate. I suck at summaries, rated M for future adult content. Elemental Gelade x My own Imagination and tid bits of some million other stories. AU
1. The Beginning of the End

Eventually

Hey, this is my first story after I left quizilla. I used to be xToushiroxHitsugayax and I had a few messages wanting the bleach fics. I will, I just need to get the first chapter in before I forget this dream. Also, considering the Yoruichi lemon, don't ask, I was tired, hungry, and heartbroken. You can't write a decent pornography under those circumstances. I hope you all like this considering it's my first real story, not just some anime fic. I also don't know how the format thing is yet so if it's a jumble of words, let me look it over, and give me some time to fix it, most likely five minutes.

Introduction:

His past is unknown to him but when raised by slum kids, and ONLY slum kids, you learn things. Realizing his dream, he becomes a solo space pirate with only a robot companion. But when an escort mission turns for the worst, he realizes the bigger dream. I suck at summaries, rated M for adult content and violence and set in the future, like Treasure Planet or Titan A.E. kind of thing.

Disclaimer:

I am pulling some of these names out of my head so if I use something possibly already used (names and maybe a few plot scenerios from other Fanfiction, shows, etc.); it belongs to its respective owner.

On another note, the name I am using for the main character, Giruet, is owned by Mayumi Azuma. I will use this name in all of my OC Fanfiction, same looks, attitude (if I decide to use the same attitude/personality/etc.), but the "existence" will be different.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

"So son, you gonna ask her yet," Captain Gacis "Lovebaby" Tanos of the Paddy Bird, the first flying ship ever invented, asks me, his son and only remaining family member. He's called Lovebaby because when he was in school, he was clingy to my mother and showered her with gifts and such. The name stuck when he saved Earth, or what's left of it, from an Aros invasion. But when he came home, his mother told him how she died of birth complications. He was able to forgive me... somehow…

"Hold on dad, when the deck is only left with me and her. You know I don't do well with the public." I state, fixing my collar and shifting my tie around. When I was being raised, I was mostly taught chivalry and manners, school did the rest: sex, puberty, violence, and the boring school stuff. But due to my up bringing I was the only sophisticated one and I developed habits only the "rich people" did.

My biggest habit was probably my clothing requirements. I always need a dress shirt, a vest, and of course, a tie. My pants on the other hand were always jeans unless I had to go to something really important. But it really wasn't because I was rich, or it's what my dad wanted. I always wanted to be a bartender but I still can't tell my dad this because he wants me to be the second captain of this ship, which requires admiral garb, not bartender.

I'll tell him eventually but that's not what I'm focused on saying right now. I leave my dad to maneuver the ship as I head up to the deck. Upon arrival, I'm greeted by a sudden hush and dozens of people staring at me. You can hear a few whispers like "It's the Tanos kid," or "He's gonna do it tonight, I heard."

Sighing, I walk to the only thing really important tonight. While walking, I glance at my watch.

11:59 PM

I walk up to her, Clara Enyt, my girlfriend and hopefully, something more. "Hey Clara, I hope this isn't too awkward for you," I say looking around to the many eyes on us. "It's alright, I'm with you."

Those words, not necessarily those, but just the ones she said, anything really, always brought joy to me. I huff and clear my throat and got down on one knee. She doesn't seem to notice since she's checking her phone, making sure she has a ride home once we got to the dock.

I start digging in my pocket. This is probably the most important moment of my life but probably not the only one at that. I find my hand grasping a small, box which contains the very thing I am frantically searching for.

"Howard, what's wrong?" Clara says, putting a hand on my shoulder noticing how I'm not so vertical anymore. I pull out the box and open it, stuttering the next few words, "Clara Enyt, will you marry me?" She looked at me like I was some alien from Aros, a creepy, violent planet found in 40009 BZ, or 200009123 AD, for you who don't know. But that gaze turned into a soft smile.

12:00 AM

"Howard Tanos, if that ring isn't on my finger within the next few moments, I may have to drop kick you." Lovely. As the ring was placed on her finger, she pulls me up into a kiss. My hands rest on her waist as her arms are wrapped around my neck. A few moments of silence and then there was a huge cheer. After we pulled away, we smiled to the crowd.

12:01 AM

A loud bang was heard. Everyone turned to see my father holding a celebration popper and small confetti in the air. "Cale! Open it!" He shouts up to the crow's nest. A few moments pass then the whole deck is showered with more confetti, though I wasn't quite sure how confetti was "held" above us since there was nothing but air, space, and the air generator generating air around us. Force fields were just too cliché, if you ask me.

1 Year Later, Tanos Mansion, 11:59 PM

"Clara, you're going to be ok. Just breathe and push, breathe and push." I say, trying to reassure my wife, currently giving birth. She grasps my hand, squeezing it. The pain I felt was for my wife, not my hand. She always had a poor health condition so I'm worried more. One more squeeze and I here crying. "Howard… pant… pant… I love you."

12:00 AM

"Clara, stay with me, for me… for our son…." I beg, holding our newborn. She smiles then turns her gaze to our muck covered child. "He's strapping… just like his… father," she quickly says, taking in a few more gapes of breath. Her hand falls. She must be tired. I take her hand and put it to our child. "Clara, look, it's our son's skin. Isn't he soft? Clara? Clara?" I started panicking.

Our deliverer, and family doctor, also the one who diagnosed Clara with a weak body but no certain illness or disease, shakes his head. "Mr. Tanos, I'm sorry sir," he whispers to me. In a bout of rage, I run out the house, with this cursed child in hand.

I find myself running towards the streets to the border between Cuttas, the high class, and Borg, the low class, areas, but in this case, especially for this godforsaken being, heaven and hell. The border between cities is quite noticeable, Cuttas is elevated as Borg is not.

12:01 AM

I am now standing at the edge, with this monster crying like a lost child. How did my father ever forgive me? I choke out tears and look at my child one last time. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin but with a hint of difference to Caucasian. Clara was Asian, and so was I, but not this child. He is nowhere near human. By blood and flesh, technically but to me, he was the devil incarnate. No mother should ever die by their child's hand, not one.

I spot a wood chipper to the side, its trash halter faced over the edge. I know what I must do…

* * *

Yeah, I know it's horrible but it's my first story. It'll get a lot better I promise you. Please rate and comment, I really need the critique.


	2. Out of Retirement

Eventually

Welcome to Chapter 2 and I'm glad people are reading. This is going to be in a new character's point of view until we really get to the main plot.

Disclaimer:

I own nothing except the OC characters and plot.

Giruet-Mayumi Azuma of Elemental Gelade

Wallace Wells- Bryan Lee O'Malley of Scott Pilgrim

Colin (taken from Colin Moriarty)- Tim Cain of the Fallout Series

* * *

Chapter 2: Out of Retirement

In Borg Borderlands:

"Hey Coss! When are we getting out of here," my reluctant to do anything companion yells, digging through trash. I swat at him dismissively, also wiping my forehead from rain that started just about three minutes ago. "I'm watching some crazy, rich guy throw something into the air duct."

"Tell me again why the government built an air duct on the border," Tristin yells, pulling out a dirty shirt then brushing some garbage off. "Because their stupid as fuck, they didn't even build it right." It was true though. They built it diagonally then it transitioned to horizontal. But at the beginning of the duct, there was another one connected going towards the ground.

"But hey, it was kind of smart, the bottom duct can be used to climb up to Cuttas. Has anybody every tried it?" As he said this, he watched as the man take a wrong step and fall off, probably from slipping, hitting his head against the duct and fall 50 stories down to the ground, into a dumpster, you know the one with all the broken glass.

"Do you wanna get shot? No poor people allowed up there." I said, walking to the dumpster, pulling the guy out. I cringed as I pulled out the glass from the man's neck and back. "Hey, this guy's got a wallet. Howard Tanos? Does he sound familiar to you?" I asked, pulling out 9000 Jeld in bills. Damn.

"Tanos? Isn't that the captain that died last year on his own deck when his son hitched that one chick," Tristin asks, pulling the guys shoes off and trying them on. Perfect size. I scowl stating, "That "chick" was my ex-girlfriend you ass. Besides, you probably wouldn't even dare go up to Cuttas." His apathetic look then turns into a smirk. "I'll bet you 9000 Jeld I will within the next hour," Tristin states, staring at the wad in my head. "8000 and you got yourself a deal. Stand five feet away from the duct and you got it." "Deal."

He smirks and starts running towards the bottom vent, jumping on it. He quickly slips off due to the rain. "How the fuck do you climb this," he shouts, kicking it. "It's climbable from the inside, like every other vent in this godforsaken city, you moron," I sigh out. He gives me a "pft" and jumps inside. I sigh and wait for the scream. "You ass! There are wind turbines in here!"

"You dumbass, those are just wind propellers. You know, like in shows and movies. And just like in the shows and movies, they serve no purpose what so ever." Personally, I think that's my favorite sentence. But the next one changed my life forever. "Do they usually have babies?"

"What kind of damn question is that?"

"There's a baby in here."

"That's probably what this dead guy threw in. Get down here and let me look." A few minutes later, he rolls out. "Careful! You have a baby with you." He shrugs it off and runs over here with the baby under his arm like its a football. I stare at him in disbelief. "You, sir, are a faggot. Now let me see the fucking baby." Did I mention he's gay?

Tristin sticks out his tongue at me and says, "No cursing in front of the baby, bitch." I shake my head and hold the baby. I notice a small twitch in his arm. "Hey, we need to see Bard." He looked at me like I was a rich guy that had a gun and he was in Cuttas. "I get it, I get it. I'll have to go. You have fun in this dumpster…. Not with the dead body, the dumpster." He smirked and went back to dumpster diving. Did I mention he's gay, like Wallace Wells.

Borg or _Borg Slums _as called by the locals:

I take a breath and knock on Bard's house, the mercenary and former father. His daughter and wife died in a street fight not by being in it but by being hit by stray bullets. Now Bard was never a dad type in the first place but when he saw his daughter, he cracked a half smile since his first Ak-47. He was a mercenary and met Tara in the merc business. But after that fight, he gave up and became a scavenger like me and Tristin. We find stuff for Jeld.

He opens the door and looks around missing me. Two reasons, he was 7'8" and I was 5'9". The other reason was I was on the second step of his house. He and I have been mercs together until he quit. I quit afterwards since it got so boring. Two weeks later is when I saw him at the scavenger office. Before that, he took me in when he found me on the street when I was 10. I lived with him til I turned 12, got an apartment, and a year later was the fight. Now, I'm 13 and he's 28, a 15 year difference and yeah, you guessed it. He was 13 when he took me in.

"Nice to have a visit after a couple of years. Sorry, you missed Tara and the kid." I looked down. He was right, as slum people, we fought, killed, and robbed on a daily basis. But he did it all for me. Evaluating my life with him, I never did anything for him. "Y-yeah… Speaking of a kid, do you want another one? Tristin found him in the air duct near the Cuttas border and the Borg borderlands." Bard looked at me then to the twitching, crying baby in my arms.

"Fine." What? Fine? "Oh. Alright. I have 9000 Jeld if you need it." He just huffed and gruffed and took the baby out of my arms. "No, all I need you to do is be his companion." Seriously. "Really, that's it?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry Bard, I can't get you a girlfriend, we all know how that happened last time." Yeah, threesome with Clara. I was drunk, Bard was drunk, and Clara was drunk as hell. "No. You and your other scavenger buddy can bunk here."

"What?"

"You heard me, you and your gay, scavenger friend, Tristin, live with me, Bard."

"Are you gay?"

"Did Tara have a dick?"

"Well, when I was in your house, you had a hooker girlfriend who watched gay porn and you watched with her."

"I was looking for a no."

"But me and Tristin say yes…. What's the rent and what are the conditions?"

"No rent, just be companions with the baby, look after it, and let me go to work."

"Work? You're off until two months from now."

"Well, I lied. I quit. I'm going back to Colin's tomorrow."

"You're gonna be a merc again?"

"I miss the business."

"Alright then."

With that, I was off again, back to the borderlands to get Tristin of course. But as I glanced back, Bard was holding up the baby with concerned eyes. I sighed.

1 Recovery Errand and Explanation Later:

"So you want us to live with you?" Tristin couldn't believe it. Bard hated him, or atleast looked like it. "You two need to stop living on the street and besides, I can't raise a kid on my own. Also, I have unfinished business." Bard couldn't help but look back at the kid every few seconds or so. Tristin then showered him with questions.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Why are you taking him in?"

"Based on your story and knowing you two, you kids probably can't make good decisions with him and he has a left arm with a few twitches, probably from being thrown in the vent, and like I said, I miss the business."

"What's his name?"

"Giruet."

* * *

So yeah, please review, comment, blagh blagh blagh. Thank you for tolerating my story.


	3. Childhood of the Misguided and Delusiona

Eventually

This will be the last time Coss will be narrating. Well, for now at least and for those of you wondering, Howard and Clara were about 16, the new official age to be adult and non-minors… because I say so.

Disclaimer:

Giruet-Mayumi Azuma of Elemental Gelade

Chapter 3- Childhood of the Misguided and Delusional

Age: Day

"Is he gonna do anything," Tristin questions, poking Giruet's sleeping face. The baby whines a little then turns to his side, continuing his nap. "What do you expect? He's a baby." I start to ignore his conversation and started thinking.

"Hey? If Howard Tanos, son of _the _Gacis Tanos, was the father of this baby, what does that mean," Tristin pipes up after a slither of silence.

"Tristin… You're a fucking retard."

Age: Week

"Hey Giree, Uncle Tristie got you something," Tristin says teasingly, making baby faces. Did I forget to mention that was his baby name and Tristin's gay name? "Hey you know, if you use that name, maybe you'll score more often." He shakes his head and hands Giruet a small, goat plush. "What the hell is that?" Giruet looks at it for a second then clings to it like a drunk man to a fat chick they thought was a naked, high school girl. The thought made me smile, not at the drunk guy, but the illusion of the high school girl.

"Ew, women," Tristin scoffs, reading my thoughts. "So where'd you get it?" He smiles and proudly says, "G.A.P.!" You're probably thinking, clothing store. Well, in the future, or our present, it was taken literally by the founders of Borg and was made into a gay, adult shop. My biggest concern was why he got a goat there and why there of all places.

"A homeless guy with a half burnt beard gave it to me for free. Oh wait, there's a smudge, let me get that for you, baby," Tristin offers, trying to tug the goat away. Giruet whines and slams his wrist. Tristin pulls away in disbelief. He shakes it off and walks away. I've taught him well.

Age: Month

"Coss! I'm heading out, watch Giruet." I sigh and roll my eyes. "Do I have a choice?" He laughs and leaves, slamming the door on his way out. Well, here's Giruet, in the middle of the living room, on a blanket, just looking at me. His blank but sad gaze, pouty lips, and chubby face are what's really freaky. He reaches for me and whines. I look around and shake my head.

His pout turns to a quivering lip then crying. I sigh and pick him up, being careful with his left arm. The impact when he was thrown was probably what kept him from stretching his arm out all the way. He had to keep it bent at all times or it hurt like hell. This stopped his crying, only leaving a soft whine leave his lips every now and then. I pat his back continuously, giving him a "shh" every now and then. He then proceeds to bite my shoulder.

Age: 6 months

Giruet was always crawling after me, that is, if Bard was out which was surprisingly not that often or that long. But in this case, Bard was curled up on his side, asleep on the couch with Giruet bouncing softly on his side. Bard shifted his position occasionally which made Giruet yip a little and cling to him.

Bored as hell, I walk over and pat his head. Pulling my hand away, I start to analyze his features. Determined blue eyes and dirty, but not too dirty blonde hair. It was naturally, but somewhat spiked just a tad but the biggest thing was his baby face. It was probably just his baby fat that'll go away soon but his face was pudgy and cute.

I smirk and say to him, "Quick Giruet, he has your goat!" By natural instinct, Giruet's small, clenched fist makes contact with Bard's face. I have CLEARLY taught him well.

Age: Year

"Giruet, what did you just say," I question, looking at the toddler, smiling, bouncing, and laughing.

"Was that his first word?" Tristin picks him up and studies him closely for no apparent reason.

"Was what his first word," Bard asks, pulling his merc jacket off, just now walking in, of all the moments he had to pick, which was this one, and into the living room. He takes Giruet from Tristin and makes baby faces, "Say it again." Like magic, he understood.

"Porn."

"Tristin did it."

Age: 2 Years

"Bard, is it really a good idea to hit him with a magazine, especially a playboy?" Bard looks at the magazine and shrugs, hitting Giruet's hand as it came close to the said playboy. Giruet crawls towards me and tugs on my leg. I pick him up and ask, "Is the mean man being a jackass," using a baby tone. He nods and pouts, clinging to my hair.

"My magazine." I raise an eyebrow mentioning, "Bard's magazine with Coss' Jeld and subscription." He chuckles and laughs out, "Why yes, yes it is." I roll my eyes, "You, sir, are a bad example for this child." He laughs more and throws me a couple coins of Jeld. "You turned out fine, now go buy Giruet some toys, he won't stop playing with my stubble." I grumble, set Giruet down, wave good bye to Giruet, and set out.

Age: 5 Years

"Don't worry Tristin, he'll call… eventually," I reassure, patting his back. He lets out another whiney cry and continues sobbing. Giruet, accustomed with daily language and gestures, yells "Faggot! Shut the fuck up!" But this was followed by Bard yelling, "Giruet! Watch your language. Tristin! Shut the fuck up!" Yes, this is my family.

Age: 7 Years

"So, is Bard my dad, Coss my brother, and Tristin my mom?" I looked at Bard then to a giddy Tristin. "What kind of fucking question is that? Wait, I asked this 7 years ago. Speaking of 7 years ago, Tristin, you owe me 8000 Jeld." Tristin looks at me like a chainsaw psycho yelling bloody murder. "You bet me 8000 Jeld you could climb up to Cuttas within that hour." Tristin thinks for a moment, then looks back to me. "That doesn't count! I found Giruet."

"Technically, I did, you just retrieved him." With this retort, Bard laughs then pats his shoulder. "I heard you could make that much… if you were a straight male hooker," which those words left Bard's mouth. Tristin makes an appalled face and stomps away. "What's wrong with uncle Tristin?" I chuckle a little and say, "He's on his period." With that, Giruet silently wonders then finally asks, "What's a hooker and what's a period? How did Bard and Tristin make me?"

On that day, we decided to let the world teach Giruet about the very thing me, Bard, and Tristin find so dear. Sex.

Age: 13 Years

"Giruet! Be careful!" The small boy, the originally shy but still abstinent child, was now running out the front door, out to spend his birthday money, 1000 Jeld, or my paycheck reluctantly given by me. "Do you have any means of protection besides your hands," I stop him, grabbing his wrist then nodding towards the wrench. We got it for him when he was 8.

On the way out, if you're looking at the door from the inside, was a small desk thing to the right of the door. It kept certain things like the mail key, everyone's wallets, ID's, Giruet's wrench, and the thing that tied us all together, and kept in the locked compartment, porn. Giruet on the other hand hasn't discovered the brighter and greener side of the grass yet. Poor kid. Giruet makes an irritated face and grabs it, shoving it in his pants, not his pockets. Why? It was more concealable like that. Besides, it never set off metal detectors for some reason.

And so he adventures off, into the slums. But not right now. First, a flash back on his take of the past few years of his life.


End file.
